Trusted friends, forgotten feelings!
by Ducks-eat-monkeys
Summary: Renji saves a shinigami from near certain death on a routine Hollow clean up, what happens after that?..I can't tell! RenjixOc?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't make any Bleach characters, nor do I own them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A strong gust of wind blew, blowing the red hair back into the woman's face, her blue eyes gazed ahead, giving a small smirk as a hole formed in the sky, large hands emerging from them. "...Now, now..we can't have that one eating away this small city.." Her hand gripped the hilt of her Zanpakutou, jumping off the lamp-post, then starting to flash-step over to her destination.

Renji yawned, staring off out the window as he waited for his phone to ring. "There haven't been any Hollows for a while.."

Kisuke nodded, sipping a hot cup of tea. "Mhmn. If you ask me, I'd think there were someone else taking care of them for you."

Renji blinked, "I'm sure Soul Society would inform me of any other Shinigami they may have sent out."

Kisuke shrugged, "I wouldn't bother much with it, maybe the Hollows are just..not hungry, or something.."

"You're a beasty little thing aren't you?" The woman yelled, dodging another strike from behind by the large Hollow. Her blade swung once more, hitting a shoulder of the Hollow.

**"And you're a real pain, shinigami! I'll be sure to eat your soul slowly! Savor the flavor of victory!"** The Hollow roared back, giving another blow to the woman, this time landing a hit, sending her back a few feet into the nearest tree.

The woman grunted loudly, her body sliding down the trunk and hitting the ground. "I'll make sure you never get that chance, you're far too ugly..I'd never let something so disgusting touch me.." She lifted her body back up, one arm stretching to hold herself up with the tree, only to hold up her sword, dodging another blow just barely, an end result being her cheek getting cut across.

**"You're a real bitch..!"**

_RING-RING-RING!_

"Finally!"

"Be careful.."

"Whisper, Mekura!" The woman yelled, putting her hand up in front of her face, holding up two fingers as she held her sword to point straight at the Hollow. The sword turned to a clear state, barely visible if not for the beam of light that had hit it at angle. The woman gave a small laugh, looking up at the hollow with a slight grin. "This is the end..any last words?"

"I'm not dead yet.."

Renji blinked, looking through the branches of a tree. _'So there is another Shinigami? I'll bet Kisuke knew all about this..'_ His eyebrow ticked slightly, but soon stopped as he blinked. He would've thought she had no sword, had he not seen the glint. "What an odd Zanpakutou.."

The Hollow rushed foreward, not wanting to give the woman any extra time. The womans eyes closed, sighing lightly. "Air crystalization level one, hault." With that said, the Hollow stopped where it was, it's body gaining a massive amount of weight on it. "Complete"

The Hollow grunted slightly, **"The hell is this?"**

The woman looked up at it, her eyes narrowing slightly. "When I reach level three..you're dead.." She continued, closing her eyes once more as one hand circled in front of her body. "Air crystalization Level two. Silent pain." She took a few steps forward, a hand shooting up as she walked forward. The air around the Hollow compressed itself, forming into sharp needle-like crystals, and with a small gesture, were sent into the Hollow's body, causing endless pain, so severe even the Hollow couldn't react. "Complete."

Renji stared in shock, her method..it was..nothing he had seen! It was so odd, he couldn't look away.

The woman's hand tightened around the hilt of her sword, holing it over her head, ready to strike the Hollow down. "Air crystalization level three, Doomed fate." She gave a small sigh, "This is the end--" Her eyes widened, feeling a sharp pain in her rib cage. Her eyes searched for the culprit, looking down to see a large claw-like object in her rib-cage. "How..could I have not sensed you..?"

The stench of another Hollow filled her nose, feeling it breath down her neck. _"You were too busy with him.."_

Renji stood in mid-leap. He had sensed the Hollow, but it had turned out to be quicker than him in this instance. He stared at the woman, who had gone into a state of shock, merely staring ahead and blinking at him.

_'Foolish me..'_ she thought to herself, feeling her body numb, then collapse to the ground. "Incomplete."

"Oiy! You there! Hollow!" Renji yelled, giving the Hollows another thing to look at, distracting, he supposed. Of course, they looked, and the last thing they would ever remember were the words, "Howl, Zabimaru!"

"..Well, well Renji..what did you bring home? It was just a Hollow, did you have to knock out a bystander?" Kisuke shook his head slightly, watching Renji close the doors and walk over.

"Shut it..she's another Shinigami, she was ambushed by a Hollow while fighting another. I couldn't just leave her there!" Renji's eyebrow ticked, walking past him and into another room, slamming the door.

Kisuke laughed slightly, sipping a bit of tea from his cup before getting up, walking into the next room silently. He looked over at the woman, an eye widened, the other with the usual shadow. "Oh..She was sent here? That's unexpected."

Renji blinked, looking over at him, "You know her?"

Kisuke nodded, "Her Zanpakutou is very powerful..but, the most powerful part is her BanKai form..It's nearly as beautiful as she.." He blinked, "If I say so myself."

"You've seen it?" Renji asked, staring at him curiosly. "How?"

"I was once teamed with her, so I've seen it, yes..It was far too long ago. If I remember correctly, she refused the place of Vice Captain. Said it was too troublesome, and she didn't feel much like it." He sighed lightly, "She wasn't lazy..just hated how boring Sereitei was."

Renji sat down, bowing his head slightly. "These wounds should heal soon, right? Should we contact Soul Society?"

Kisuke shook his head, "No, she'll be around in a bit. Did you happen to find her Gigai, by any chance?"

Renji shook his head, "What's her name, anyway?"

"Suishou..Suishou Hikari..if I'm not mistaken..Tea?" Kisuke asked, handing him a small cup as he sat down, looking at the woman silently.

Renji took it, giving a short sigh.

"Ah..she's much more beautiful than when I last saw her..taller, as well..She used to be as tall as Rukia-san."

"She must've been really short then."

"I wasn't that short, Kisuke-kun..you're exaggerating again." Suishou sat up, grabbing her side. "_Oiyoiyoiy_..That Hollow..If I ever see another one.."

"You were that short, you barely came up to my throat.." Kisuke replied back, offering her a cup of tea as well. "It's about time you woke up, had Renji over here worried."

She blinked lightly, "Renji?" She turned her head, looking over at a red haired man, tattoos on his skin. He just waved, issuing a small hello.

"He saved you..you know?"

Renji blinked, realizing the woman was now practically jumping into his arms, practically choking him. "Oiy! Hey!"

"Ah! You saved me! So brave! I owe you my life! Renji-kun!"

Kisuke sighed lightly, "Eh..did I mention she was a very..friendly person?" He coughed lightly, putting a hand on Suishou's shoulder and pulling her back. She blinked lightly, taking a seat beside Kisuke.

She rubbed her neack, laughing nervously, "I'm sorry." She said politely, picking up the cup of tea, sipping it silently.

"It's alright.." Renji's cheeks reddened slightly, only to go away with a small yawn.

"Suishou, will you be resting here tonight? It's late.." Kisuke looked over at her, giving a sort of smile. "We have extra rooms, so it won't be a problem."

She gave a small nod, "Thank you, Kisuke-kun, that would be appreciated."

He nodded, his hands finding their ways into the sleeves of his kimono. "Ururu! Please come here!"

They heard a small, "Yes!" and footsteps, a small girl and young boy entering the room. "Can you show Ms. Suishou to her room?"

Ururu nodded, giving a small bow.

"Oiy! Freeloader!" Jinta yelled, staring at Suishou.

Renji looked up, an eyebrow ticking, "What?"

Jinta gave him a short look, "Not you, Idiot. That woman."

Both Renji and Suishou's vein pulsed, two fists slamming down on the boys head. **"Shut it, boy!"** They yelled simultaneously, the boy lying like a lump on the ground, a low groan coming from him.

"_Idiot_..Ah, well..Good night, Kisuke-kun, Renji-kun." She stretched lightly, stifling a yawn before standing up. "Ururu-chan, let's go.."

Ururu nodded, pulling her off to her room. "Okay!"

Renji was the next to go, pulling himself up, then walking off. "Eh, Goodnight, Kisuke.."

Kisuke nodded, then sipped his tea. He gave a short smirk as Renji disappeared, "I wonder..."

-------------------------------------------

Renji-kun! He's so...-Swoons-..anywho..yeah..Read and Review please!

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day.._

"Ah, Good morning Kisuke, Renji.." Rukia said, walking up to the doors of the Urahara shop with Ichigo.

"Same to you, Rukia..Ichigo." Renji replied, giving a short yawn as he sat at the table. "Anything happen lately?"

Ichigo was the first to reply, putting his hands behind his head. "No..unfortunately.." He looked over at Rukia, giving a modest look. "It's weird, her phone would beep..but, they'd disappear just as suddenly."

Kisuke laughed, raising a hand._ "Ah, about that."_ And, as if on cue, Suishou walked in, stretching with a yawn in her Shinigami uniform. "..Kisuke-kun, Renji-kun, Good morning!" She gave a small smile, then blinked at the two new people. "Ah..Hello!"

Ichigo blinked.."Did she just say..Renji..kun?" He looked over at Renji, who had just happened to get utterly glomped by the woman.

"And how was you're night Renji-kun? Sleep well?" Renji was about to reply, his face reddening intensely, but Kisuke pryed off the Suishou, but instead, got a curious Ichigo slinking beside him.

_"Oiy..Renji..didn't know you were such a ladie's man..where'd you get her?..She's pretty hot.."_ His eyes shifted, feeling a massive blow to the head as a grimace spread across his face.

Rukia blinked once more, "Renji, who's this woman? She's a Shinigami?"

Suishou blinked, laughing lightly as she bowed. "Sorry for the rudeness, My name is Suishou Hikari, from the 13th squad..It's nice to meet you!" She lifted her head, giving a small smile. "I'm here to fight the Hollows, and investigate more into.." She blinked slightly, "_Gah_, nevermind that..You'reKurosakiIchigo, yes?" She blinked at the Orange haired boy, who just nodded silently, and then looked at Rukia, "And you're Kuchiki Rukia? It's a pleasure to meet you two!"

She was stopped as a familiar sound came. reaching into her uniform top to pull out a green phone, _'There's two..'_ She stared down at the screen for a moment, then sighed, "Ah, well, I must be off! Thank you, Kisuke-kun, Renji-kun!" she took two flashsteps, leaving the room as fast as she appeared, and out the door.

"Do you think?" Rukia asked, blinking lightly. She glanced at the clock, then freaked out, "Oiy! Ichigo! We're going to be late for school!" Her phone rang, and they all looked up, she opened it, staring at the screen. "There's two..wait, one.." She blinked lightly, "that must be why that woman left..Ichigo, Renji, let's go!"

"Yes!" They both yelled, Ichigo getting smacked in the chest as Rukia pulled out his Shinigami form. "Let's hurry.."

"Destructive art 4: White Lightning!" Her hand slid up her arm, holding it as a white light shot out of her hand, Her right temple was bleeding, she had an eye open, one eye shut as she stared at the Hollow. "These Hollows..how are they getting this much stronger? They would've been a cinch in any other case!" She jumped up, clutching her sword as a massive black hand struck down once more, "Damnit! Just die already!" Her sword swung over her head, giving a small yell as she made another attempt at hitting the target square in its head.

**"Damn Shinigamis.."** the Hollow grunted, swinging a massive fist at her as she hurled down. She dodged the hit with a short flashstep, landing on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Ah, Damn Hollows, is what I should be saying..why can't you guys just eat each other? Make it easier on us at Soul Society?"

She sighed lightly, throwing her sword over her shoulder, "Ah, I'd love to make this last all day, but, you see..I have other things to do.." She held out her sword, feeling a small group of Riatsu headed this way. "Whisper, Mekura." she said, holding the sword up as it transformed. "Would you rather this state, or my BanKai level, _Mr. Hollow_.." she gave a small smile, her head turning to look at him.

**"Hollows are not stupid, even if you brought out your BanKai, it wouldn't be as strong as it should be."**

Her tongue clicked, "_Tsk..tsk.._You're not too bright. Even with the limits, my BanKai is very strong, indeed. You see, I'm not like the other Shinigami.." She put her sword to her side, then raised it to her chest, turning it to it's side._ "BAN..KAI!"_

Her sword shifted once more, the hilt vanishing, as well as the blade itself. "Let's go, Mekura, shine!" Her head bowed slightly, her hands lifting as her body disappeared slowly, turning to small pieces of glass.

"Oiy! I've never seen anything like this! Her Bankai...her Reietsu! It's huge!" Rukia's eyes grew, staring at the woman as she disappeared.

Renji blinked, "And I saved her?..."

A glint of light appeared, a form falling down as it narrowed. "You called, my dear? To unleash me on a simple hollow. You've gotten bold, Suishou.." The light disappeared, a crystal form glowing as it hovered over the ground. It was beautiful, almost as if Suishou was crystalized herself, her forehead was encrusted with a green gem, her eyes a piercing blue gaze. The Zanpakutou held ready at the side.

"Oiy oiy, Mekura..I wouldn't have called if he wasn't doubting you so much. He said you were weak..and I could feel you calling out to me..besides, it's been a while.." Suishou chuckled lightly, but was nowhere to be seen.

They all looked around, then suddenly realized..

**"She's the Bankai form!"** They yelled in unison ,staring at the split-personalitied Bankai.

"Doubting me? This Hollow has nerve!" Mekura replied, thenlaughed, "Well then, give the order.."

"Of course.." She replied, bowing her head, then looking at the Hollow. "Air crystalization, Shine Mekura!"

Mekura held up two hands, balling them into fists as she landed her feet on the ground, causing it to change shape into pure crystal. The area approximately 10 feet around the Hollow compressed, forming into a solid state. Large spikes of crystal surrounded the Hollow, willing to move anywhere when told to by her. "You do recall the side effects, Suishou?"

Suishou replied with a simple "Yes."

"Fine..The cold embrace, shattered!" Nearly a thousand spikes were sent through the Hollow's mask, and without even a mutter, the Hollow disappeared, getting sent back to wherever it had shown it's face from.

"Thank you, Mekura.."

"It's no problem..but really, you shouldn't call me out for such useless reasons..stick to the first stage, unless it's life or death." Mekura gave a small aigh, disappearing once again back into her Zanpakutou.

"Understood." She replied, her body returning to it's regular state as she stood back on the ground, wincing at the pain of markings being burned into her skin.

"Hey, Suishou!" Renji yelled, finding the place to be safe enough to walk out into the open, he walked over to her, giving a small look of concern, "Are you alright? You're forehead's cut.."

"Oiy! Renji-kun! You care so much!" She practically tackled him, giving him a big hug. "You're so sweet! If you keep up this I'll be sure to fall in love with you!"

He blinked lightly, "Eh, it's no problem?" was all he could get out, since his face was redding every second.

She winced slightly, feeling the marks burn into her back as she did so. _'Mekura's right..'_

"Since you two seem to have things handled, we'll be off.." Ichigo yelled blankly, staring at the two. "She sure is friendly.."

Rukia nodded, "And look at Renji..you'd think he were a tomato.."

"That's her nature..She's about as friendly as the next person when not provoked." Kisuke replied, giving a sigh as he rested his jaw on his palm. "I recall when she tackled me like that..It was quite nice, might I add.."

Rukia and Ichigo gained a sweatdrop, "We..really..don't need to know.."

Rukia muttered something, then grabbed Ichigo, "School! Ichigo! We must hurry!"

He shook his head, giving a small chuckle before showing himself in front of Renji and Suishou. "Ah..Suishou-san..I recall when you were once that nice to me!"

She sat, up, bowing her head slightly, "Ah..that was before..You're lucky I'm still talking to you, Kisuke-kun."

He waved his hand, laughing nervously, "Right Right..Forget I mentioned it."

Renji merely blinked.

"Anywho..This...School..thing..what is it? Is it like Soul Society?"

Kisuke blinked, "In a way..I'd suppose it is..but, not really.."

"Why isn't Renji-kun in it?"

Renji blinked, "I don't know.."

Her face lit up, "Oiy-a-ho! Want to go to school with me, Renji-kun! If those two can go, why can't we?"

"..Don't mind me saying, Suishou-san..but you wouldn't exactly fit in..Having that color hair and all, and Renji's marks..he wouldn't fit in either. they'd just make fun of it.." Kisuke shrugged, "Then what?"

"I'd show them who's who..I'd beat 'em down.." Her hand grabbed Renji's arm, pulling him with her. "Let's go!"

**_Schooltime!_**

"Class! Have a seat now! Everyone!" soon after, the class sat down quietly, peering up to stare at the teacher. Rukia bothered Ichigo, and Ichigo's eyebrow ticked annoyed. "We have to new students..Eh.. Hikari Suishou..and Erm, Abarai Renji.."

The two dropped simultaneously, hearing those names, and the two people connected with them enter the room. **"RENJI?"** Ichigo yelled, staring in disbelief as he entered, wearing the familiar school uniform.

"...It's not my fault! Idiot! She didn't want to feel left out!" Renji yelled, pointing at Suishou, who was surrounded by the high schoolers at this time..mainly, Keigo. "Oiy..Boy, you are too kind!" She blushed slightly, but it soon faded, hearing a small conversation from a group of girls huddled in the back.

_"Her hair is weird..red.."_

_"and look at the guy..what's with the Tattoos?"_ The girls whispered more, Renji just happening to clue in on the conversation.

_"Hey, you..with the hair.."_ Suishou muttered, a cold glance forming as she looked to the girls.

_"Who, us?"_

_"Yes..you.."_ She walked over, punching the desk, breaking it in half. "You got a problem with _my Renji-kun_..or me?" She emphasized the "My Renji-kun" staring them down.

The girls looked, their bodies slinking back. _"Um..no?"_

Suishou's eyebrow ticked, giving a hard stare as her face edged closer to the leader, "_Good_..because, you know..That's _my Renji-kun_..and if you insult him.." she pointed to the desk, "That'll be your face!" Her stare turned to a warm smile,_ "Have a nice day!"_ she turned around, slinking in next to the other shinigami, waving a hand as they all fell over, "Hello!"

Ishida sighed, pushing his glasses up, "She's a shinigami...even_ I_ wouldn't want to mess with.."

"What is this?" Suishou asked blankly, staring at a small, rectangular box in her hand.

"Ah, it's a juice box! They're really good, once you master them!" Rukia replied, giving a polite smile.

"How do you..there's no hole..for the straw.." Suishou stared blankly at the box, spinning it around and fiddling with it.

Rukia held up the straw, taking the box and putting it in through the aluminum foiling where the hole was. "Ah! See? It's just a quick stab there, and **BAM! **Instant Juice!"

And for the next few days, suishou's free time..when not battling Hollows..were spent mastering Juice boxes.

-----------------------------------------

Eh..Suishou..Is very posessive over loved ones..so uh..yeah -Sweatdrop- She's** VERY** loyal to those she cares for?

Review please!

Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

"Suishou, will you give those things up already? Its not that big of a deal to master them!" Renji yelled, taking the juicebox as they sat on the edge of a tall building. They had grown close over the week, laughing, joyful smiles whenever they saw each other. They became good friends, and on this day decided to just relax.

"Eh. I need something to do, besides, it's a challenge!" She reached for the box, but he pulled it away.

"Suishou..I think you have a problem" He gave a light grin, looking over at her. "You need help."

He felt a hand slap his shoulder, "I have no problem!" She tried at the juicebox once again, only to be denied.

"C'mon!"

"Nah!"

He was tackled, both rolling around the roof. Muffled yells were heard, "Juicebox" and "Addiction" being the words made out.

"Renji?" Rukia blinked, Ichigo following close behind as they came upon the two.

It was a sight to behold! Renji was on top of Suishou, their kimonos partially open at the top from rolling around so much. The two stopped for a moment, then looked at them cluelessly.

"Yes?" Was asked in unison, looking to Ichigo and Rukia.

"What..are you guys doing? And why are you still in Shinigami form?"

"Ah..we were keeping watch!" Suishou answered, sipping the juice from her juicebox.

Renji nodded faintly, finding his way off of Suishou, "And she tackled me."

Suishou hit him in the leg, "You started it!"

"Did not! You went all crazy with the juiceboxes!"

"You took it away!"

"'Cuz you were getting an addiction!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Renji was tackled once more. Muffled yells were heard once more.

"Is this how Shinigami act in this world, like children?" A voice asked, the voice being all too familiar.

"Nii-san?"

"Sir." Renji and Suishou yelled, standing up quickly and fixing themselves up.

"Why are you here, Nii-san?" Rukia asked, looking at Byakuya Kuchiki, who didn't acknowledge her question.

'I don't know how I didn't sense him..' Suishou bowed, "Byakuya..It's good to see you.."

"Suishou..It's good to see you as well." He gave her a faint nod.

"Might I ask why you're in this world, sir? Is Seretei protected?"

"It's fine, and you may.." He looked from her to Renji, "I see you two have met."

A brief nod.

"I need to speak with you, Suishou..Where are you living in this..world?" He stared around quietly, looking back to her soon after.

"I'll show you, sir." 'Can he tell..?'

"You can call me Byakuya, Suishou. There's no need for you to use formalities with me."

"Of course." She turned to face Renji and the other two, giving a small nod,"I'll see you guys later, then."

Renji gave a small nod, "Ah..See you later."

At Kisuke's House.

They entered the house, Suishou figuring Kisuke already knew of Byakuya being here, considering he was gone at the time. "Tea? Or anything?"

"No, thank you." Byakuya replied, sitting on the ground.

She nodded.

"You used her."

Suishou blinked, then sat down. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't have to think, Suishou, It's obvious by your actions." He stared at her, "If you use her too much, it may result in death, and you know that."

"I know of my own BanKai's abilities, yes. The fact of the matter is, it's not a 100 percent thing. There's still a chance I will live." She replied, placing her hands on the tabletop.

"A very slim--" He was interrupted.

"But a chance, Byakuya." She sighed, "I know you want me to avoid using it..but, I can't just keep it hidden. Mekura needs to be out as well."

"I'm aware of that..just try not to use it. You're one of our top Shinigami, and I'd hate for you to die."

"It's not as if it would affect anyone. All I am is a Shinigami."

His head shook, "Wrong, Suishou. Many people in Seretei care for you."

She gave a change of subject, "Might I ask why you're here?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Surely you didn't come to catch up."

"Ah..yes. " He sighed, "They want you to come back to Seretei. They have some problems there, and you will be of use."

' Of course...' She sat there for a moment, then stood up, "I see, do you know what for?"

"He turned. Soon after you left." He stared at her, "If you don't return there, he will try to come here."

"I see. I'll go, then."

"Once you recover, however, Suishou. I''ll tell them I've given you permission to stay for that long. You can't fight if you are hurt."

She nodded.

"Kisuke-kun, I'll need to use the training area."

His hat tilted upwards, the shaded eye staring at her, "Ah..do I get to see that lovely BanKai of yours?"

"Not so much. I have to strengthen my body, not my BanKai."

"Ah..do you need an opponent?" Kisuke asked, looking up at her with a raised brow.

She shook her head. "No. It will be closed training, as ordered by Byakuya.."

"I see.." He stood up, stretching lightly. "I'll prepare it, then. It should be ready in a few hours..How long

do you plan to be down there?"

She shrugged.

"Ah..alright then."

She gave a small smile, "I'll go check out the area, then. Just call me when it's ready."

"Did Byakuya leave, then?" Kisuke asked as she started to leave.

She nodded.

"Is that true? I've heard of the after effect of your Bankai."

"How?"

"I think you know, Suishou."

"So he told you?" She sighed, "I see."

"Will you tell Renji, I think he may have a--"

"No. And I don't plan to. He doesn't need to know of that. I don't want anything to change." She looked at him, "You owe me, Kisuke-kun..and this is what I want."

He sat back against the wall, "You've convinced me..I won't tell anyone."

The door shut, 'Thank you.."


	4. Chapter 4

Renji tapped the tabletop; Currently frustrated, worried, and also a side of bored out of his mind. Most of the emotion was felt toward the one in the Arena.

Suishou.

She had been in his conscious more than he wanted to admit. Every time he went to fight a Hollow, he hoped deep down she was there. He knew it was foolish to wish. She was below, improving her skills for some unknown reason.

He would see her every so often.

She was always battered, tired, and unable to think straight.

"Suishou!" Renji bellowed, feeling her riatsu as she walked out. She was on her way to train.

She blinked twice, her heart faltering for a moment as her name was said, "Renji-kun? What is wrong? Why did you yell?!" Her eyes lifted from their tired gaze, giving a heart-felt smile. She always managed one for him.

"You WILL NOT train today, you hear me?" His left index finger pointed to her, now standing fully, right hand on his right hip.

She blinked twice, giving a quizzical look. "I am too. You know I train everyday. It's what I do."

His head shook, and he took her hand. "WE are going to hang out. YOU are going to have fun. GOT that?" He put emphasis on only three words. She smacked him. "I don't need you to say it like some RETARD." She then heaved a great sigh, "Also, I cannot."

"Rock paper Scissors."

"Who what huh?" She stared at him blankly.

"I said, whomever wins Rock, Paper, Scissors wins. You win; training. I win; Day off." He crossed his arms, giving a grin.

"Oh Renji-kun.. You are very weird. Fine, then."

They both held up their hands.

_Rock.._

_Paper…_

_Scissors…_

**Renji threw down a fist, grinning madly as he saw a…….**

**Flat hand.**

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled, defeated. His shoulders slunk back, realizing he would be faced with another Suishou-less day. So, boredom.. killing.. and more boredom.

"Renji-kun?" Suishou said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stared at her, defeat in his eyes. "Yeah?"

She held up her hand, fingers spread apart in a scissor-like manner. "I did scissors."

He smiled a heavenly smile, one that made her heart melt. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Shall we, then?" Suishou asked, tilting her head.

"We shall!"

'I could use a day off.. My mind wanders to him when I am down there, anyways. Maybe this will stop it..' She thought, following him outside.

"Suishou.." Renji stared at her. The wind blew a gust, and her red hair flew into her face. She pulled it behind her hair, looking to him. "Yes Renji-kun?" she licked the Ice cream he had bought her. It was so delicious. Sereitei had nothing of the sort! She felt sad..finishing the last bite..

Why must good things come to an end?!

His tone lowered considerably, and she could feel the shift in his mood. There was something on his mind. Something she knew about. He was going to ask her about everything.

His mouth felt dry, and his hands twisted in his lap. He wanted to know. He needed to know. He blinked when she took his right hand, settling her own in it. "You don't have to ask, Renji-kun. I can tell you. For some reason, I trust you far more then I probably should." She heaved a sigh, staring to the starry night.

"Now, I shall tell you a story...About three siblings.."

--

NO! I didn't die! Just disappeared of Fanfiction until my friends nagged me relentlessly. :D

And, also, I was working on my book. X)

This is just a small post..Something to keep you all happy until I can plan out the next scene! I hope you all are liking it a it!

DucksEatMonkeys


End file.
